letters to draco malfoy
by awfffsome
Summary: Em algum momento de um futuro não muito distante, você terá uma recaída e se sentirá tentado a reatar o namoro com Ginevra Weasley.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Caro Draco Malfoy,

Em algum momento de um futuro não muito distante, você terá uma recaída e se sentirá tentado a reatar o namoro com Ginevra Weasley. Isto é um fato inegável porque, por mais incrível que você seja, você ainda é um ser humano e está sujeito a noites solitárias em que você lembrará de como era bom tê-la ao seu lado. É para momentos como este citado que esta carta está sendo feita, porque eu estou aqui para te dizer, fria e duramente: não volte.

A questão é: nessas horas de carência, você vai relembrar de todas as coisas boas do relacionamento que vocês tiveram. Todas as memórias passarão em sua mente em câmera lenta, e serão perfeitas e maravilhosas e você vai se perguntar o porquê de ter terminado, chegando à conclusão de que só poderia estar louco para deixar uma garota tão incrível escapar. Bom, eu estou aqui para dizer que não é bem assim. Vocês terminaram por um motivo – aliás, vários – e por mais que você não se lembre dele agora, ele ainda existe. E, honestamente, nunca deixará de existir, porque a Ginny é inacreditavelmente teimosa e cabeça dura e nunca vai entender que quando você diz que a mãe dela é uma porca desleixada, você diz isso com todo amor e carinho que seu grande coração pode abrigar.

De qualquer forma, vamos ao assunto. Vocês terminaram, nas palavras dela, porque vocês são terrivelmente incompatíveis, perfeitos opostos, e que uma relação assim nunca terá futuro. Cortando fora toda essa merda de eufemismo, vocês terminaram porque ela é sensível demais para ouvir que os irmãos dela parecem ter se esquecido de levar o cérebro a cada vez que saem de casa; em especial o bobalhão que fica emocionado por qualquer membro ministerial de médio escalão se direcionar a ele _chamando-o__pelo__nome__errado_.

Em poucas palavras, você não quer voltar para uma relação tão complicada, com uma garota tão cheia de frescura e que ainda por cima te obrigada a conviver com o bando de vira-latas sarnentos que ela chama de família.

Você merece mais, Draco. Você pode mais e deveria ir atrás disso.

Esperando que você tome a decisão mais sensata,

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Caro Draco Malfoy,

Venho aqui para reiterar tudo o que foi dito da última vez que você e Ginny Weasley romperam o relacionamento. Obviamente você foi estúpido o suficiente para não me ouvir e caiu na típica ilusão de que o namoro havia sido perfeito. Tal como muitas outras coisas da vida, a nostalgia possui esse grande poder de distorcer acontecimentos e fazê-los parecer mais agradáveis do que de fato foram, quando na verdade é apenas o saudosismo deixado pelas coisas boas que acabam por esconder todas as coisas ruins que existiam. Porém, agora que você já caiu nesta cilada do destino uma vez, você estará mais forte e preparado para resistir a ela quando outra recaída surgir no horizonte. Não se deixe enganar, Draco. Por mais que você pense que ela é a sua alma gêmea, a metade da sua laranja, a outra face da moeda ou simplesmente o amor da sua vida, lembre-se de que ela não é. O seu destino é você quem faz e só você poderá guiá-lo. Nunca deixe que alguém te diga o contrário, Draco. Nunca deixe que tentem persuadi-lo contra você mesmo, contra a sua força e...

Ok, cortando todo esse falatório poético de merda, para o qual você provavelmente está torcendo o nariz e se perguntando "Fui eu que escrevi essa porra?", esta foi apenas uma pequena demonstração de por que você não deve voltar com ela. Você se lembra do porque deste término? Não? Bom, aparentemente você é um porco estúpido e insensível, que não sabe dizer três palavras sem ser um completo ignorante que não tem um pingo de respeito por ela. O que é bastante irônico, porque na única vez na vida que você resolveu ser minimamente romântico e fazer uma surpresa no aniversário dela, ela classificou a coisa toda como "terrivelmente brega" depois de passar alguns minutos rindo da sua cara.

Então, Draco, para evitar todo esse contínuo paradoxo que é Ginevra Weasley, simplesmente não volte. Se você tá necessitado e o bar da esquina tá embaixo, chame Pansy Parkinson e seja feliz.

Não seja tão idiota desta vez, sim?

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Ao energúmeno albino que atende pelo nome de Draco Malfoy,

Vou me poupar dos adjetivos que cabem a você agora porque a simples existência desta carta deixa claro que grande merda que você fez. _De__novo_. Deixando acordado que você é um débil mental por se colocar de volta a essa coisa louca que vocês dois chamam de namoro, e tentando não ser repetitivo sobre você ter feito isso duas vezes, vamos seguir em frente com o motivo desta carta em questão.

Não entrarei novamente nos méritos das recaídas porque ou você já sabe disso e é só idiota demais para registrar, ou você é idiota demais e nunca vai entender este conceito. Então venho por meio desta destacar aquelas coisas todas que você já sabe e aparentemente ignora, na esperança de que desta vez estes fatos tenham algum efeito sobre a sua decisão de reatar ou não o namoro.

Primeiramente, gostaria de relembrar que você e Ginny Weasley são tudo o que há de mais oposto no mundo. Vocês não só foram de casas rivais no colégio, como são de famílias que nunca vão se entender e possuem ideais completamente incompatíveis. Não que você seja fã disto, mas considerando como ela é tão insuportavelmente apegada à família, o simples fato de você ser quem é impossibilita que haja um tranquilo almoço de domingo naquela coisa torta que os pais dela chamam de lar, doce lar. Principalmente que por ele ser quem é, você nunca conseguirá conviver com aquele imbecil do Ronald Weasley ou com aquela sabe tudo insuportável que ele carrega no bolso pra lá e pra cá, como se quisesse exibir seu bem mais precioso – o que provavelmente é verdade, porque com o tão pouco que ele tem, até Hermione Granger pode ser considerado o bem de maior valor.

Em segundo lugar, gostaria de relembrar que você e Ginny Weasley são tudo que há de mais idêntico no mundo. Vocês são explosivos e cabeças-duras e vão discutir até o fim por coisas mínimas como quem é a melhor banda bruxa que já existiu. E vocês nem são muito ligados em música, pra falar a verdade. Além do mais, vocês realmente gostam de discutir. Geralmente porque é excitante e é como vocês flertam, mas vocês nunca sabem a hora de parar e acabam em uma briga gigantesca que resulta na morte prematura de todos os vasos da casa.

Basicamente, vocês não têm o menor futuro e não há por que razão se enfiar novamente nesta coisa doentia. O sexo é bom, eu sei, mas você tem que se perguntar se é bom o suficiente para você ser exclusivo de uma pessoa que atira vasos contra a sua cabeça.

Estou ficando sem ladainha para terminar estas bostas destas cartas, então faça o favor de não me obrigar a escrever mais.

Draco Malfoy.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Seu filho da puta acéfalo,

Se você quer fazer a merda de voltar com a Ginny, faça. Seja imbecil de novo e se jogue de cabeça nessa porra desse namoro de louco e ature muitos ruivos jumentos pelo resto da sua vida. Mas pelas calças de Merlin, deixa de ser burro e não deixe essas cartas ao alcance dela. E sim, jogada na mesa da sala significa _ao__alcance__dela_.

Preciso dizer por que vocês terminaram desta vez?

Seu imbecil.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Querida Ginny Weasley,

Se algum dia, por algum milagre, você resolver pensar em retomar o namoro com Draco Malfoy, leia esta carta e pense de novo. E é importante que você leia porque talvez você tenha esquecido que esta criatura em questão é o ser mais patético da face da Terra, que vocês não têm nada a ver, que a relação de vocês não tem futuro e você só está perdendo tempo achando que esse imbecil tem conserto.

E se você ainda não está convencida, se acha que essas palavras foram escritas no calor do momento e que eu provavelmente estou sendo exagerada, deixe-me ser mais clara: segundo ele sua mãe é uma porca desleixada, seus irmãos não têm cérebro e o relacionamento de vocês não dá certo porque você é sensível demais para ouvir essas verdades. E se você mesmo assim está sendo trouxa demais para arrumar uma desculpa para as palavras dele, tudo bem. Lembre-se, então, da mal comida esnobe que é a mãe dele, ou do filho da puta que só fala merda que é Lucius Malfoy, e do fato de que em uma coisa Draco tem razão: vocês nunca vão ter futuro juntos.

Então pelo bem dos vasos do mundo, nunca mais pense em voltar com Draco Malfoy.

Seja esperta,

Ginny Weasley.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Idiota,

Cansei de você. Volte com ela quantas vezes quiser e foda-se.

Adeus,

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
